It is well known that schools for welding, and companies of today use mechanical treatments such as cutting, turning, milling and planning for joint preparation of welding seams. The materials used are stainless steel (alloyed), aluminum and black plate (unalloyed). The teaching of welding can be carried out in such way that the trainee provides samples of plates and/alternatively on pipes and tubes. Seam preparation of plates may be carried out by means of applying the workpiece in a particular machine where use is made of oxygen and acetylene cutting. The method is expensive and time consuming. With respect to scam preparation of pipes/tubes, a number of problems occur. The method is very costly, time-consuming and comprises a number of hazardous operations.
The cutting of the pipe/tube are carried out in a band saw machine, and alternatively by way of cutting wheel.
The pipe/tube are applied to a turning machine for the purpose of chamfering into a correct chamfer angle.
These operations are hazardous with respect to an industrial safety point of view.
The purpose with the present invention is to securely prepare seams for plates as well as pipes/tubes in a cost efficient way, and provide a safe working environment.
The purpose of the machine is to provide for seam preparation for plates as well as pipes/tubes in the same machine. The machine is cost saving, decreases and eliminates the risk for injuries, and provides a high quality to the surfaces prepared. By way of using the combined construction of the machine, circular and linear movements, the stepless driving unit, and that in combination with a thermal cutting operation fulfills the purpose of the invention.